frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 3-Zamrożone serce.Prolog + Rozdział 1 :)
A więc postanowiłam napisać Krainę Lodu 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mam nadzieję że nie zawiodę waszych oczekiwań i utrzymam taki sam poziom jak w 2 (a może nawet się podniesie,to już zależy od waszych komentarzy).Oczywiście pojawią się nowi bohaterowie,i także ci starzy.Na wstępie powiem jeszcze że dużo pomysłów wziełam z baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena (na której podstawie jest Kraina Lodu).A więc niech się zacznie :3 Prolog: Minął rok od ślubu Anny z Kristoffem oraz Elsy z Mikaelem.Na świat przyszły ich pierwsze dzieci:Kai-syn Kristanny i Dania-córka Mikelsy.Bazaltar doskonale wiedział kiedy narodzą się dzieci,i tak też sie złożyło że urodziły się tego samego dnia.Żadne z dwójki brzdąców nie posiadało magicznych umiejętności,co nawet cieszyło rodziców.Jak tradycja w Arendell głosi,że gdy królowa porodzi swojego pierwszego syna zostaje władcą królestwa.Jeżeli jednak mężczyzna się nie narodzi do ukończenia przez pierworodne dziecię 21 lat,korona przypada najstarszej córce.Jest także wyjątek,który nakazuje,że gdy jedna z sióstr najstarszej córki,która wyda na świat najwcześniej syna musi mu po jej śmierci przekazać koronę i władzę.Tak też i było w przypadku Kaia.To on miał zostać królem Arendell,i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko temu.Elsa i Mikael chętnie się zgodzili,bo wiedzieli że tak nakazuje tradycja.Jednak chcieli aby ich córka mu pomagała,wczym Anna I kristoff nie widzieli przeszkód.Dzieci rosły zdrowo,aż nadszedł dzień kiedy to ich grono powiekszyło się . . . Rozdział 1: Nadszedł ranek.W swoim pokoju spał prawie 4 letni książę Kai.Nie słyszał zamieszania na korytarzu.Jeden z jego blond kosmyków spadł mu na oczy.Nagle jednak można było usłyszeć głośny płacz noworodka.Kai prędko się zerwał. -Urodził mi się brat !-wybiegł z pokoju i zaczął pukać do sąsiedniego pokoju. -Dania,Dania no wstawaj ! -Co się staaaaaaało-Staneła w drzwiach i przeciągneła się księżniczka Dania.Jej jasno brązowe włosy były w nieładzie,a ona sama była na wpółżywa. -Urodził mi się brat,nareszcie ! -Dzisiaj ?! -Tak !-złapał ją za rękę i razem pobiegli.Wreszcie byli przy pokoju jego rodziców.Z niego wyszła służąca niosąca ręczniki.Popatrzyła się z uśmiechem na dzieci. -Czy ja mogę wejść do mamy ?-zapytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem Kai.Pokójówka kiwneła głową i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.Weszli.Koło łóżka stali Kristoff,Mikael,Elsa,Ola i Olaf.Wszyscy patrzyli się na kołyskę,w której leżała dziewczynka. -Mamo ? -Kai,już nie śpisz ? -Nie obudził mnie płacz mojego braciszka . . . -Siostrzyczki-poprawiła Ola-Masz siostrę kochanie ! Kai zrobił wielkie oczy.Tata mówił że to będzie chłopiec,a jednak się pomylił.To jest dziewczynka. -,,Ale dziewczyny też są fajne,bo Dania jest "-pomyślał i powoli ruszył w stronę kołyski.Dania staneła koło rodziców.Chłopiec stanął na palcach i popatrzył w głąb kołyski.Dziewczynka po chwili snu otworzyła oczka.Były ciemno-niebieskie.Włosy były koloru jasnego blondu.Popatrzył się z małą niechęcią na rodziców. -No dawaj Kai,powiedz jej coś-zachęcał Kristoff. -Ale co ? -To już ty powinieneś wiedzieć. Wziął oddech,nachylił się bliżej i zaśpiewał. ,,Bo my wiemy co i jak" Słowa i muzyka:Kristen Andersen-Lopez i Robert Lopez. Polska wersja:Zocha212. Ciekawostki:Kiedy słyszymy przed piosenką wypowiedź jej twórców,możemy usłyszeć że to była pierwsza napisana piosenka,aby rozpoczynała film (tak ja to sobie przecztłumaczyłam,jeżeli źle to proszę o poprawki w komentarzach.A to link do tej piosenki:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G21o_Jgpf8&list=RD5G21o_Jgpf8).Oczywiście ja inaczej przetłumaczyłam piosenkę :) Kai:Witaj maleńka.Jesteś moją siostrą.Myślisz pewnie teraz,co będziemy robić razem.I powiem Ci szczerze że dyscyplina tu musi być.Będą uczyć Cię manier i porządku.Będą mówić Ci co robić powinnaś,a czego unikać.Ale tylko my,myyyyyyyyy razem wiemy co i jak. (Mineło 5 lat i także kolejna zima zawitała w Arendell.Przez korytarz szła pokojówka trzymająca w rękach poskładane ubrania.Nagle koło niej przebiegły królewskie dzieci:Gerda,Kai i Dania,którzy trzymali się za ręcę.Pokojówka straciła równowagę i przewróciła się,a ubrania rozwaliły się na jej głowie.Dzieci nadal biegły przez korytarz śpiewając): Gerda,Kai i Dania:raz,dwa trzy,niech ta zabawa się narescie zacznie.Wy i ja to najlepsi przyjaciele.Przyjaciele,których nic nie rozłączy,bo zabawy znają smak (Wchodzą do pokoju z obrazami) Gerda:Jestem księżniczką,żyję tu z wami już od lat.I miejsca do zabawy świetne znam. Dania:Jestem księżniczką i robię co chcę.I niczym,w ogóle nie przejmuję się. Dania i Gerda:Bo ty i ja,bo ja i ty wiemy co czeka nas kiedy narozrabiamy (tłuką popiersie mężczyzny),ale to tylko nasze figle ! Kai:Bo wy i ja-Kai,Gerda i Dania:Bo myyyyyyy,wiemy co i jak. (Do pokoju wchodzi pokojówka i widzi stłuczone popiersie.Zaczyna krzyczeć a dzieci uciekają i chowają się za drwiami): '-I znowu narozrabialiście ! Czekajcie,zaraz powiem rodzicą . . .' Gerda:Dlaczego wszyscy się tak wszystkiego czepiają ? Kai:Nie wiem ale powinniśmy już iść. (pokój ze zbrojami) Gerda:Jestem księżniczką i bawić lubię się. Kai:Lecz nie może bić . . . Dania:Nie może walczyć . . . Kai i Dania:Ani cukierkami obżerać się (Gerda czkawka,gdzie w piosence jest bek,ale ja go zmieniłam). Gerda:Księżniczka po meblach nie spina się. (przewraca fotel) Kai:I musi uwarzać aby nic nie zrobić sobie. Gerda,Kai i Dania:Lecz to nie sprawiedliwe,to nie fair,my chemy po prostu bawić się ! I nikt tego nie rozumie ! ''' '''Dania:Lecz wy i ja (Dania,Gerda i Kai):My wiemy co i jak !!!!! Gerda,Dania i Kai:Codziennie tyle pomysłów,na zabawy i figle . . . Kai:Lecz kiedy będę królem . . . Dania i Gerda:A my twoimi prawymi dłońmi. Kai,Gerda i Dania:Nasze życie trochę odmieni się ! Gerda:Lecz nadla będziemy razem . . . ''' '''Kai i Dania:Razem już na zawsze !!!!!! Kai,Gerda i Dania:Bo nikt nie będie mówił co mamy robić.Bo my wiemy dobrze,co i jak!!!!! No i jak się podoba ? Źle,dobrze,bardzo źle lub bardzo dobrze ? Z niecierpliwością czekam na komentarze (trochę się ich boję).Co do imion dzieci Anny i Kristoffa . . . UCH . . . Wiem że tak się nazywają jedni z służących,ale niemogłam się powstrzymać.Te imiona tak pasują do ich wyglądu i osobowości :)Mam także nadzieję że piosenka się spodobała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania